Gathering loose materials, such as leaves, can be done using a hand tool, such as a rake. A traditional rake has a long handle with the rake implement operated close to the ground or surface having the leaves and the user standing holding the handle opposite the rake implement.
Once the leaves are gathered, it is often desired to lift the gathered leaves for placement in a container for transport or disposal. A user often encounters difficulty in lifting the leaves, owing to the need to bend down or kneel down to either pick up the leaves with the user's hands or to use one hand to hold leaves against the rake implement while holding the rake with the other hand.
The present inventor recognized the need for a device that eliminates need of and the stress, strain, and hassle of bending down or kneeling down to pick up leaves or loose materials. The present inventor recognized the need for a device to increase the ease and speed of gathering and lifting leaves or loose materials for disposal or transport. The present inventor recognized the need for a device that enables the user to easily use two hand tools, such as two rakes, at once cooperatively to gather and lift the leaves or loose materials. The present inventor recognized the need for a device that allows the two hand tools to be easily and quickly connected and disconnected so that the two hand tools can be used cooperatively or independently.